headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Akuma/MayorIguanaFTW
Akuma would be a 5 star opponent. he would be the 4th street fighter inspired character in the game. Appearance Akuma has tan skin, somewhat similar to Asura. he has red hair that goes back in big, waved spikes. in the back he has a small bit of hair rapped up that sticks a bit further out than the rest of his hair. he has black eyes with red glowing pupils, and an angry expression on his face. his mouth is closed, and slightly frowning. he has a big, somewhat pointy nose. Power Button Effect Akuma would begin to glow red, building up power. he would cause a red energy explosion, which can knock back his opponent. he would have red flames surrounding him, (rather than the common yellow flames) and would look angrier than before. his mouth is open, showing him gritting his teeth. he also has some big muscular arms, kind of like Georgia does while his power is active. every 5 seconds, akuma grows taller, and does a spin kick, similar to Georgia's ground shot. this would knock back and stun his opponent. Other Possible Appearances/Power Button Effects 2nd Appearance Akuma would have short black hair, and dark brown eyes. he would have a serious expression. This appearance would be based off of young Gouki (Akuma) from the film "Street Fighter Assassin's Fist". 2nd Power Button Effect His power button effect would stay unchanged. 3rd Appearance Akuma would look like the normal power button effect, even with the red flames. 3rd Power Button Effect Akuma would cause a blue energy explosion, which would have the same effect as before. he would now have bright glowing light blue hair, that somewhat resembles vegeta's hair, but slightly wavier. Akuma would now have Bright orange glowing eyes, and blue skin. he would also have more in-human muscles bulging from his forehead. he would have blue flames around him. For this version, Akuma would not wear the gi in his power shots. this would be based off of the character Oni, one of Akuma's transformations. Power Shots Air Shot: Ground Pound Shot Akuma grows tall, and wears a dark purple gi with ripped sleeves. he then holds his opened fist up, then turns and hits the ground, which causes 3 massive spikes to come up from the ground. one comes up after another, each one closer to his opponent's goal than the one before. the 3rd spike contains the ball. these will knock back his opponent if they get hit, and if they are hit by the 3rd spike, they are knocked out of the arena for 5 seconds, leaving an easy goal for akuma. There is a cutscene version, which would show akuma up close, in his "Opened fist up" pose, with bright glowing red eyes and the "天" symbol on his back. in this version of the powershot, none of the spikes will contain the ball, but will knock the opponent back more sufficiently than it normally would. then, akuma would charge at the player very fast, and go behind him/her, then kick them upwards towards his own goal, knocking them out of the arena. akuma would drop the ball, allowing for an easy goal. the way to counter the empowered version of this is to kick right when akuma is about to pass you, because he holds the ball, but makes it invisible to the player when he passes, even if they have their power active, somewhat like jeremy's dunk from head basketball. Ground Shot: Raging Demon Shot Akuma grows tall, sporting his ripped gi. he would bring his right leg up, placing his foot on his shin, and hold his arms out. he would then charge at his opponent's goal. if his opponent is hit by this, then he would grab him/her, and punch them out of the arena for about 4 seconds. this would clear the goal for him to score. The cutscene version would show him in a fighting stance. Akuma would be facing his own goal, then turn around and stomp. he would get into his charging pose, then charge at his opponent's goal. This version of the powershot would be harder to counter, and also use the "dash" effect. If his opponent is hit, the entire screen would turn black. all that would be visible would be tons of small explosions of energy, all around the screen. this would happen for about 2 seconds, after which akuma would be standing with his back to the screen, showing the "天" symbol on his back. he would be looking towards his opponent's goal with a bright glowing red eye. Counter Shot: Flying Kick Shot Akuma would grow tall, and jump up and shoot a few fireballs at his opponent. after this, he would dive down at his opponent's goal, with his leg extended. if his opponent is hit by this, akuma would do a spin kick, which would knock his opponent off screen for about 4 seconds. Costume Akuma wears the monk beads costume, it is an A Rank costume which goes more around the character than on the character's head, like a necklace. it is a necklace with large round wooden beads. Speed: +2 Kick: +1 Jump: +1 Dash: +3 Power: +4 Unlock Condition Beat akuma in fight mode or unlock for 7,500,000 points. the way you would face akuma in fight mode would be to make it to Silicon Valley with at least 3 perfect wins, after which you would have to beat silicon valley perfect as well. you also cannot use any continues, so you must win every match. if you do this, you would face off against akuma, who would have 200 hp. he will be tough because his powershots do a lot of damage, and he has twice as much health as you. Tips and tricks It is recommended to use a character who can win fight mode matches fast. For example, Hong Kong, Ukraine and Ecuador. It is also recommended to use the pet that regenerates your health. This makes getting perfect wins a lot easier. Trivia *Akuma would be the 4th character based off a street fighter character. the first 3 are the United Kingdom (Eagle) India (Dhalsim) and Georgia (Ryu). *Akuma wouldn't have to be a non-country. he could represent an asian country such as Taiwan or Vietnam. *Akuma would be the 1st character to have a powershot which makes the ball invisible to his opponent. (Invisible as in cannot be touched, as opposed to invisible like USA's power shot.) *Akuma's power shots are based off of some super combos that akuma has used in street fighter games. His counter is also a combination of two of his special moves. Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas